Breaking dawn: my version
by missvampfreak95
Summary: Edward and Bella just got married, but when someone murders Jasper Edward leaves seeking revenge. Luckily he leaves her in the care of Jacob. But is Bella PREGNANT? Is it Jacob's? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

I'll see if this one goes good…if I get good reviews or favorites I'll keep on writin! Enjoy!

Chapter 1

**BPOV**

It all happened way to fast. One moment pure happiness, the next undead sorrow. But I guess that's how life is sometimes. The problem with that is I had no idea what awaited me through the next door. Life is like a game, you'll win you'll lose, but worse of all you'll cheat. Even on accident it might happen, or you'll plot to, whichever one it is just remember you had a chance not to but if you chose the wrong door you'll have no choice but to suffer the consequences.

"Bella are you done unpacking?" It was our new home, fresh to fill memories in. Edward my love, the only thing that seemed right in this life, the true light of my happiness.

"Yeah almost" I yelled back. I was in our bedroom, the walls were painted a tacky green but Edward said we could change them to something a little more…us. Surprisingly it was more of a cottage design in the inside of the house, not modern. Of course Edward wanted the modern design for the inside of the house but when I told him it all felt to cold and not warmy feeling he shuddered and agreed.

Edward was a vampire and I wasn't. I've begged him for such a long time but he never gives in, anything else yeah but when it comes to that subject he's already made up his mind. I guess he kinda spoils me so I don't always put up a hard fight.

"Bella" he said walking through the doorway towards me. "Where do you want the family pictures?"

"Ummm hmm where should we put them?" I said still grabbing clothes out of a box and putting them into the new dresser. "Maybe the mantle above the fireplace. Well how many are there?"

He zoomed out of the room in a half a second and brought the box will the photos. "Hmm well about 15, 20. We could call Alice and ask her to buy us a book case or a small table or something."

"Yeah sure could you call her I think I left my phone in the car."

"Of course, do u want me to get it? I mean it'll only take about a third of a second." He said smiling.

"Ha Ha. No I'll get it later, have her get a bookcase I mean where ever are we going to put all those journals you won't let me read?" I said with the same mocking tone he gave me.

"Oh don't worry they'll be somewhere underground where you won't find them." I stuck out my tongue. "Alright you finish up here and I'll go call Alice."

"Ok"

"Oh and Bella I think Jacobs here."

"What how do you kno…" The doorbell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

So thanx for all your comments and advice I really appreciate it…oh and with the summary don't there's a twist that I put in that a lot of people won't see….hope ya'll enjoy!

Chapter 2

**JPOV**

I haven't seen Bella in 2 months. And now I'm starting to think that it wasn't such a good idea. Maybe I should just leave.

Bella opened the door.

"Oh my god Jake!"

"Hi Bells." I couldn't think of anything to say my mind went blank and my mouth froze in a smile. "Oh I kinda got you somethin" I pulled the charm out of my back pocket. It was a tiny copper wolf tooth.

She out reached her palm I dropped the charm in between my fingers, and slid it into her hand. When my fingers touched her palm an electric shock went through my whole body.

"Jake are you okay?"I realized my jaw had dropped and I was shaking.

"Ummm yeah yeah I'm fine, so are you gonna invite me in? Or do I have to stay outside?"

"Wait is the pixie looking one here?" I asked cautiously.

"No but she should be here soon."

"Ok good, don't tell her but she scares me." I said while walking towards the couch.

Edward walked in holding a box. "Yeah she has the tendency to do that sometimes."

Then suddenly a flash of a wood color hit Edward in the waist. At that moment everything seemed slower, I couldn't comprehend what I saw it was a blur of white and I could swear I heard a faint scream that only sounded like it lasted 3 seconds.

"Bella" he said.

**BPOV **

Something flew out of the front door; my eyes couldn't adjust to recognize what it was. But in a second Edward fell to the ground. It felt like my heart had stopped frozen in time. I couldn't breathe; my lungs wouldn't accept the air I was bringing in. I fell on my hands, but when I saw Edward say my name I found my breath and my heart started going again. I crawled up to him holding his head in my lap.

"Edward! Jake shut the door! Shut it come on shut it!" I screamed.

He just stood there why wasn't he moving? Was he in shock? Why weren't his fucking legs moving?

Finally he shut the door. "Get the phone call 911! Oh my god Edward it's gonna be okay I promise." All the tears blurred my eyes, I couldn't see him.


	3. Chapter 3

**So thanx for all your comments and advice I really appreciate it…oh and with the summary don't there's a twist that I put in that a lot of people won't see….hope ya'll enjoy!**

Chapter 3

**BPOV **

All I remember was Edward falling to the ground and his head in my lap. Then Carlisle came and took Edward to a room I couldn't get into. The rest was all a blur, I think Jake was trying to talk to me but I don't remember what he said.

When I woke up all I could see was a white ceiling. I looked around I think this was Jake's house.

"Hello Bella" Billy said wheeling in. "How are you feeling?"

I sat up on the couch and rubbed my temples. "Ummm yeah I'm fine what what's going on?"

"Well Jake brought you here last night something about Edward."

As soon as I heard Edward's name I tried to get up off the couch but my muscles ached with a burning pain. My ankle was the worst.

"Bella don't get up he's fine. I was told he's hunting right now."

I sat back down. "Umm ok so where's Jake."

"He's in the shower. Dr. Cullen wanted you to stay here because Charlie's outa town for the week-end. And he said to make sure you didn't get up until he got here."

Why would Carlisle care if I left or not. Jake walked in with a towel around him.

"Dad is…Oh Bella you're up, are you feeling okay?"

I looked the other way, I think he saw. He chuckled. I heard the fridge close. "Umm yeah. Can I leave now?"

Billy and Jake answered at the same time. "No."

"Ugh fine."

A knock at the door startled me. I started to get up to answer it but Billy waved my back down and he answered it. Carlisle!

He waved at Billy and me. "May I come in?" Yup same old Carlisle always so formal. Billy moved aside so he could enter.

"So Bella how are you? That was quite a fall you took."

Huh? I fell? When? How? "Umm Carlisle I don't really remember anything."

"Well it's expected those meds I gave you were pretty strong." He gently lifted my ankle off the pillow and inspected it.

"So what stupid thing did I do this time?" I asked with a snotty tone.

"When I didn't let you in that room to see Edward you went around the house to try to climb up to the second story window where he was at."

Automatically my hand rose up to my face. How could I do something so stupid?

"Well considering your…lack of balance you made it up to the second story but you fell on your way to the window."

"Why didn't anybody stop me?"I asked sounding like a lost innocent child.

"Well Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Esme were all out hunting, and Rosalie well we couldn't find her she was probably out hunting somewhere else."

"Oh" was all I could say.

Billy spoke up "and Jake was here, don't really know why but he was here. But if he was there he would've done something to stop you I'm sure of it."

I nodded.

"Ya know he spent most of the night watching you sleep Bella. But I finally convinced him to get some sleep. Oh boy that wasn't easy at all."

Jake walked in looking suspiciously at his dad. "What are you saying about me?"

Surprisingly Carlisle mumbled "Oh nothing just how you stared at Bella when she was sleeping all night."

Jake frowned at Carlisle and then his dad. I don't think he could make eye contact with me. I just giggle to annoy him.

"Ok well it looks like you sprained it but nothings broken so that's a good sign. Does anything else hurt?"

"Well my muscles are sore but that's about it."

"Well then Bella looks like your good to go." Carlisle was turning to leave. I grabbed his arm.

"Hey thanks Carlisle."

"No problem." I let go of his arm and he headed towards the door.

"Carlisle?"

He turned around. "Yes Bella?"

"How's Edward?"

"He'll be fine he was paralyzed for a few minutes because of the wooden stake but theres no damage. He's out hunting he'll call you pretty soon."

"Ok thanks." My eyes couldn't help but wonder to Jacob to see his reaction. He just stood there shoulders leaning against the fridge staring at the door. I guess he felt my eyes on him, he looked at me and I looked away. Billy was still outside talking to Carlisle.

"Can I go now?"

Jacob answered. "Why do you wanna leave so bad."

"I feel like I'm hoggin up your space."

He laughed. "Bella your fine. Your not bothering anybody."

I could feel all the blood rush to my cheeks, I was getting really hot. I hated it when I blushed. I looked down at my jeans.

"Well could you at least drive me home so I can change into new clothes?"

"I just go run and get you some."

"No I want to take a shower too. Please Jake? Please."

"Umm ok but how are you gonna take a shower? you can't get that thing wet."

I didn't realize I had the brace Carlisle put on my ankle. "I'll cover it with plastic."

"Ok then lets go."

I tried to get up on my own but Jacob insisted on carrying me to the car. Billy was outside staring at the horizon.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't know if I should continue writing this story. So if you think I should send me a comment or something…My friend said I should but I don't feel that I'm going anywhere with it. Thanx.**

Chapter 4

**BPOV **

As soon as I got out of the shower I stood there staring at myself in the mirror. I could smell the mix of steam and the scent of my strawberry shampoo. Edward told me repeatedly that he loved that scent and as always I blushed embarrassingly.

"Bella are you okay?" Jacob said knocking at the door.

"I'm fine I'll be out in a second." I yelled back.

I looked around for my shirt. Damn! I left it on the bed. I cracked open the door and looked around, no sign of Jake. I tightened the towel around me and limped towards my room.

"Ahhh Bella?" I heard Jake's voice behind me. My eyes went wide. I slowly turned around.

He just stood there wide eyed scanning the towel around my body.

"Umm Jake you could do me a big favor by just looking the other way."

Hesitant at first he muttered "Whatever" and turned away.

Wow that was really embarrassing. I just went to my room. A knock at the door.

"Bella honey are you okay?"

Edward!

I immediately limped to the door. There he was standing there smiling brilliantly at me with those big golden eyes. I jumped into his arms and lay my head on his chest.

Jake was behind him staring at me with a blank expression. Then I noticed my towel had dropped I was in my bra and panties. Apparently Edward noticed and tried to cover me up with his body.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't know if I should continue writing this story. So if you think I should send me a comment or something…My friend's opinion is this: You people who read her stories really should make comments to encourage her to continue her writing. All she needs is encouragement, and she will continue writing amazing other chapters. By the way that's what my friend typed not me…..enjoy!**

Chapter 5

**BPOV **

Edward stood there staring at me waiting for an explanation of why Jacob was here? For my sake Edward put up with Jacob but sometimes I pushed it too far.

"Bella you know I respect your decisions but why would he be here when you're showering?" He said in a very calm and respectful tone.

"Well since I was stuck at Billy's Jake offered to drive me home. I was really dirty so I decided to take a shower. It was innocent I swear."

"Nothing happen blood sucker!" Jacob yelled from the other room.

Edward grunted impatiently "I forgot he has good hearing. Well I trust you so…"

His phone rang. "Hello" He said. His face went hard and his knuckles went white. He threw his phone across the room. And fell to his feet.

"Edward! Edward! What's going on? What's wrong?"

He could barely get any words out. "Jasper…" he said breathing hard. "Jasper was was…killed."

My eyes went wide and I cupped my hand over my mouth to stop me from screaming, walking backward bumping into the bed frame I fell to the floor. I just talked to him and Alice yesterday. I'm dreaming I have to be there's no way this could happen.

"Bella! Bella! Unlock the door!" Jake yelled. I slowly walked to the door and unlocked it. I sat on the bed and sobbed on the pillow. Edward walked out. Jake came towards the bed and rubbed the small of my back.

"I heard I'm sorry. Where is he?"

I couldn't say anything I just pointed to the door. He walked out.

**EPOV**

I couldn't even comprehend if this was a dream or reality. I was walking out towards the woods when I heard someone following me. That smell…wolf.

"Hey!" he said. I turned to see his face. His head turned. Immediately I knew what he was looking at.

**JPOV**

"Hey!" I said. He turned around to see me. That scent. Vampire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanx to everyone whoz read my story.**

Chapter 6

**JPOV**

"Hey!" I said. He turned around to see me. That scent. Vampire.

I couldn't leave Bella by herself. Apparently he realized that too and literally zoomed into the house. I couldn't help but shift. I wasn't paying attention so if it was in front of a civilian I would have a hard time explaining that. When I turned around I was 6 feet in front of the vamp.

She was a blonde with red streaks in her pin straight hair. Her skin was so pale it looked as if she was transparent. She was standing there arms crossed staring at me with those blood red eyes. Her smile was purely sinister. She started to pace in a small circle.

"You know I've been here hmmm…at least a month? And I've never come across one of you." She looked down at her shoes and pushed her side swept bangs behind her ear. "Well are you going to change back so we can have a decent conversation?"

I grunted.

"Alright then I'll be polite and turn around."

I was yelling for Edward to answer me. He better get his ass out here. I ran the opposite way from the house, luring this vamp away.

Finally! I think I lost her. I shifted back and looked around for my pants.

I started walking back to the house. Edward was waiting outside.

"Who was it?" He asked.

"How the hell would I know? Where is she?"

"She's fine."

"You know I don't like playing hide and seek." A voice behind me said.

"Well you look even better without a shirt as I suspected. So what was everyone crying about? I mean I would have paid more attention but I'm not very good at multi-tasking."

Edward looked at her and then me and smiled. "So this is your new friend."

I frowned at him.

"Oh hi there! I bet you look good without a shirt too. I think I'm gonna like this town. Oh and I'm Chloe by the way." She walked towards Edward and squinted at his face. "Why the hell are your eyes gold?"

"Edward? Jake? Can I come out now?" Bella said making her way next to Edward.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanx to everyone whoz read my story.**

Chapter 7

**EPOV**

I didn't take my eyes off Chloe, when Bella arrived I could hear her thoughts. She was a fledgling. All she wanted to do was suck Bella dry. There's no way in Hell that that would happen. But I'll let her dream for a second.

**BPOV**

I elbowed Edward in the shoulder "Hey who's this?"

Jake answered me. "Some annoying little brat who keeps following me."

"I'm not following you I'm trying to find my way around this place."

Edward didn't take his eyes off her. His face had this worried/impatient expression.

"And who is this?" She asked coming near me. "She looks yummy!"

Edward and Jacob both tensed up. "And how old are you little one? Still in middle school?"Jake said sarcastically. She was quite short, besides that the rest of her body didn't look it.

"College actually. I was in my second year before I got changed. Let me guess you're still in high school?" She pointed to Jacob. "And you two are a thing?" She pointed to me and Edward.

"Whatever what do you want?"

"Well I heard there was a clan out here I wanted to check it out. The Cullen's correct?"

Edward stepped forward. "Yes what about them?"

"Oh let me guess you're one of them and your girlie there is your human lover. And let's not forget you wolfy, you're in love with her too. God I love Love triangles. Well I heard they have talents, I need some help."

"You'll have to take that up with Carlisle. Come on Bella." He grabbed me by the elbow and dragged me into the house.

**JPOV**

"Okay so why are you still here?"

"I should ask you the same question. You really love her…" She cocked her head to the side. "But she doesn't love you the same way. You're not going to imprint on anyone though. Genetic experiments took it out."

"How the…"

"How did I know all that? I told you I have talents. Still don't know how they work completely yet that's why I need to find The Cullen's residence. Now."

"Go to the hospital, he's the main doctor. Now that I told you that can you please leave?"

She rested her finger on her chin and looked up. "Hmmm well since you asked so nicely…fine but I'll be back soon. Don't worry."

**BPOV**

"What was all that about? Where'd she come from?"

"I don't know, but Carlisle won't be able to help her right now."

"Wh…" I remembered. "Jasper" I whispered.

He couldn't even meet my eyes. I couldn't meet his either if I tried. He sat down on the corner of the couch and I sat next to him. He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me. I loved being tight in his embrace. He laid his forehead on the back of my neck.

"We'll get through this don't worry. Have you called Alice yet?"

"No" he mumbled.

"I'll take care of it okay. I'll take care of everything."

I jumped. My phone vibrated in my back pocket.

"Hello? Oh Carlisle hi"

Edward looked up at me immediately.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanx to everyone whoz read my story.**

Chapter 8

**BPOV**

I didn't know whether to hand the phone to Edward or talk to him myself. But before I could think anything through I said "Carlisle…I'm…I'm so sorry." I felt as if I was going to burst into tears. It was starting to get harder to hold it in.

He took a deep breath and said "Thank you Bella. Could you please hand the phone to Edward?"

I immediately responded "Yeah sure."

"Oh wait Bella, can I ask you one thing?"

"Mhhmmh" I mumbled.

"How is he doing? I tried his cell but he didn't answer."

"He's holding up but it doesn't look like he can hold up that shield for long."

"Okay." Was all he said. I handed the phone to Edward. He took it and went into the other room. I wrapped myself in my arms. I turned around to see Jacob. He was breathing hard. I walked up closer to him. My finger tips traced his worry lines on his forehead. His hair line was damp with sweat. His brown eyes met mine. And I felt an electric shock in my heart. It really hurt. I fell to my knees. I felt like I couldn't breathe. My lungs closed up. Jacob scrunched down on the floor. He laid my head on the floor and started pressing down on my chest. And as he did it felt like my breath was leaving me and none was entering. My eyes were starting to get blurry, but I could still see his figure and now Edward's. I could he yells that I couldn't make out. It was all a jumbled mess.

My eyes began to get heavier and heavier. They were almost closed. Just a little more…

Wait! Something inside me screamed.

I struggled to keep my eyes open. I had to keep them open I couldn't close them.

I felt Jacobs mouth on mine blowing in air. My lungs slowly started opening up. Then I started hearing those voices that were jumbled up. They were clear now.

**JPOV**

"Bella come on! Come on Bella!" I yelled her eyes were starting to open again.

She started smiling. Smiling! Edward held her hand while I pressed down on her chest as gently as I could. Any more pressure and I would of broken her ribs.

She muttered something out I didn't quite catch it. I stopped. "Thanks." She finally said. Her voice broke a little.

"God Bella what happened?" He said. His hand resting on her blushing cheeks.

I wanted so badly to rip his arm off just for touching her. What did he do to save her? Nothing. She made the wrong choice. If she'd of chosen me I could save her at all times. I could protect her. She could feel my warmth. She could feel the blood pulsing through my veins.

"So your okay?"

Edward helped her lean up. "Yeah I think I'll be fine. I think I was hyperventilating."

I didn't say another word I just left. There was a nearby park, I headed toward it. Then I smelled it. That horrible annoying smell filled my nostrils. It was her.

"Hey there sweet thang!" she yelled from behind me.

**BPOV**

"Bella do you need anything? Water? Anything?"

I put my hand on my forehead and used my other hand to get up off the floor. But of course I didn't even try to use any effort because before I knew it Edward had me on my feet.

"Umm no thanks. I'm fine."

"What are you feeling? Are you feeling dizzy or nauseous?"

"Umm no just a little headache." I looked around the room. "Hey where's Jake?"

Edward had his back to me. He was sorting through the pill containers on the counter in the kitchen. I was in the living room.

He finally muttered. "He took off again."

He handed me my pill and a glass of water. I looked down at that vampire bite scar on my arm. I think Edward saw me rub it because his eyes were filled with pain. I tried to change the subject. "What'd Carlisle say?"

"He knows about the fledgling. He could smell her. I wonder why I couldn't."

"Jacob"

He smiled. "Ahhh yes Jacob, forgot about him."

It was silent. After a few moments went by I said "I feel much better now. What ya say we go for a walk?"

His worry lines disappeared and a brilliant smile landed on his face.

**JPOV**

"What the hell do you want?" I said aggressively.

"Well I didn't come here for tea." She said her hands on her hips. "How's about we have a bit of a…" she put her hand on her pale chin. "Tussle?"

"You sure you wanna die?"

"Awww! Your giving me a choice."

"I was gonna kill you anyway just wanna know if you want more time to liv…" I stopped. She's not living. "Walk around."

"Well I know for a fact I won't die."

"We'll see about that."

I headed for the brush so I could transform.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to shift. I'm not an idiot I'm not going to shift in open space."

"Uh-huh well I have one rule. Woman on woman. No shifting."

"I don't take rules from blood suckers."

"Sorry hon. You got to do it the old fashioned way."

I grunted. "You'll still die either way."

She put her hands up and made a 'come here' motion with her finger. "Bring it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanx to ILOVEEDWRDXBELLA for reminding me that I need to update…**

Chapter 9

**BPOV**

I hastily grabbed my sweater and headed for the door. I really didn't feel up to it. My head still ached and my body was sore but I needed to see if Jake was okay. Edward wouldn't have understood if I told him what my real intensions were. He would think I was still choosing Jake over him. Which I wasn't. I didn't just marry him because I wanted to have a wedding. I hate weddings. No I married him because I love him. When he just says my name my body feels tickled. It tingles.

"Edward! Come on!" I yell. I reach for the door and right when I do his hand is on mine.

"Fast enough for you?"

I turn around and look at his face. Studying his exquisitely defined features. I can't seem to find my voice. Finally I mutter out, "Yeah."

He holds up my sweater so I can slip my arms in. As he opens the door I can feel the blast of cold air brushing up against my cheek. My hair flying backward behind me. I love it.

**JPOV**

"Okay Blondie I will." I started toward her. Ready to tear her to pieces.

She held her palm up, "I just have one question," she raced toward me. Her face was inches away from mine, "Any last words?"

That's when I lost it. I know it was not a good idea to shift in a wide open field but she was so irritating. Like a mosquito. She was just asking for it.

She was fast I'll give her that but I was faster. Much faster. Every time she went left I went right. I almost got hold of her neck…

"AHHHH!"

A scream. A woman's scream.

I turned my head to see who it was. But my eyes couldn't focus. That was her chance. She crushed my front leg and shoulder blade. I fell; my eyes were getting heavier and heavier. The last thing I saw was her.

"You cheated." She spat out.

I saw her racing towards that figure that screamed.

Then it all turned black.

**BPOV**

Edward and where walking peacefully on the trail, arm and arm, when we heard it. A high pitched scream. A terrified scream pierced through my ears. When Edward heard it he shuttered. Then he picked me up and ran back to the house.

"Bella stay here. I'll be right back."

"No. I'm going with you."

"Bella please for once do what I ask of you. I'm going to go check it out. I need you to be safe."

"But…"

"Bella. No. Stay here please."

I started opening the door when Edward looked back at me with a reassuring smile. I opened the door and got inside. I check the window to make sure he had gone and went back outside. If Jake had gotten hurt and I did nothing, I would never be able to forgive myself.

I started toward the woods. I made my way down the trail. The way I was heading was towards the meadow. Our meadow.

Finally I got to it. I stood behind a tree and peered through the branches. I couldn't see anything. I needed to get closer. I walked slowly to hide behind another tree that was closer.

Now I could see the meadow. On the other side of the forest, Edward emerged. He just stood there in the middle of the meadow.

I tried to step closer so I could get a better look but I cracked a twig and Edward immediately turned his head my direction.

"Bella!"

I stood out from the forest. "Sorry…I was Uhhh curious." I started walking toward him.

"You know what they say, 'Curiosity killed the cat'."

"We have a cat?" I said, playing dumb.

"Bella. I wish for once that you would take what I say seriously."

"What happened here?"

"I don't know. But I smell Jake and a fledgling."

"Whats this?" I pointed to the flat marks on the ground leading to the forest.

"It looks like something was dragged."

"Wait could it be Ja…"

Edward grabbed me by the shoulder. "Come on its time for dinner."

"Edward dinner can wait. We need to find Jake."

"Bella I'm trying to protect you."

"Edward. Jake he…"

"Do you want to know where he is?" A voice said behind us.

I turned around to see a fledgling. It was the same one from earlier.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**JPOV**

My head hurt massively. I could barely open my eyes. I had no idea where I was. It was pitch black. I couldn't see where I was. But I could see a faint light about 3 yards away.

I started to get up but my arm and shoulder hurt so badly. I screamed out in pain when I moved. All my muscles ached.

What happened? Where was I?

"It's about time" a voice said.

I turned my head towards its direction. "Wha…what?"

"Chloe shouldn't have brought you here. She's always causing trouble. Geez."

"Who are you? Where the hell am I?"

I heard it walking, and then a light flashed on. And I saw it. It smelled like a vampire. I knew it. Its bright red eyes confirmed my suspicions.

It smiled. "I'm Scarlett." It made the 'stink face', "you smell awful you know that?"

"Well you don't smell all that great either."

"I assume you want to know where you are?"

It turned around and I tried to get up to attack it. But when I did my whole body burned.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you."

When she came closer into the light it revealed her pale white skin and her black curls.

"So I'm Chloe's sister. And I have no idea what was running through her head when she brought you here. You're a wolf. Aren't ya?"

"Let me go" I growled.

"Believe me I would if I could but it's not my choice. It's Chloe's. We really need to find the Cullen's"

"Let me go and I'll take you to them."

"Again it's not my choice. Is there something wrong with your ears or somethin?"

There was a noise. She yanked her head towards its direction and so did I.

"She's back."

**BPOV**

Edward was trying to keep me back but I broke free and said, "Where is he?"

"Take me to the Cullen's and I will little one."

Edward spoke up, "Why what do you want from them?"

"Ohhh, defensive. I take it you're one of them. Look I just want to see if they can help me and my sister."

"What could they possibly do to help you?" I said.

"I told you before I have special gifts. I need help maintaining them. So unless you want to see your wolf boy again, you'll take me to them." She walked a few steps towards us. Edward put me behind him protectively. "Look I won't hurt them. I just need some help."

"Okay, we'll meet here tomorrow at noon." Edward said. He turned away. "But if you try to hurt them. We will take you and your sister down."

"Fine."

I tugged on Edward. "What about Jake?"

All he did was take a deep breath in. I waited for him to say something. But nothing. "

"You have to bring Jake back. Alive and well." I said.

"So that's his name huh? Fine then."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**JPOV**

She was just staring at me not even bothering to look up to make sure it was her beloved sister at the door.

I heard her footsteps coming closer and closer. "Sorry for the hold up. That Cullen guy is such a drag."

There she was, her blonde hair still straight but messed with leaves and dirt. Her sister was trying to pick out the leaves but she swatted her away. She came forward and crouched down so we could meet eye to eye.

"So I guess this means I win?"

"Am I dead?"

"No." her expression was stunned.

"Then you lost."

She began to giggle. Not a cute little girly giggle like Bella does, more of a 'your funny but I'm still going to kill you' giggle.

Her fingernails began to trace around my jaw line. I swatted her hand away. That when she said, "Scarlett?"

I immediately began to feel pain, I tried to move my fingers and the pain increased. I felt paralyzed.

She continued tracing my face with her fingernails, gently, but it still irritated me.

"Stop" I managed.

"You know you are a cutie. Isn't he sister?"

"Yes, it's a shame though."

"It truly is. Why do you want me to stop? Does this annoy you?"

"Yes"

"Then it's working. Scarlett you can stop it now."

The pain left when she commanded the order. Her fingers stopped. "Better?"

I growled in return.

She stood up with a pout on her face. "Don't you growl at me." She pointed her finger accusingly at me.

"What else do you want me to do? Quack?"

The dark haired one snorted. She just glared at her sister.

"What do you want with me?"

"I have plans for you don't worry." The blonde one said.

"I don't date bloodsuckers sorry."

"Don't flatter yourself. You're my hostage."

"What?" I muttered.

"You're my hostage, you're my way to get to the Cullen's. Were gonna trade, me and that guy with the human."

"Oh great I'm screwed."

"Don't worry, I'm sure the human will protect you" she giggled.

For some reason that wasn't so reassuring.

**BPOV**

On the way back to the house I didn't speak to Edward. I walked in front of him to make a statement. He obviously got the hint and kept his distance.

Finally after a few silent moments on the couch he said, "Bella I…"

I got up and left to the bedroom. A second after I shut the door there was a knock. "Bella please. May I come in?"

"No"

"Bella, I…I"

I opened the door. "I know you don't like him, but he's in my life. So you…you'll just have to get used to it."

"Bella I'm so sorry." His eyes looked sincere.

I moved aside so he could come in.

We just hugged each other for hours until someone knocked at the door. Edward tensed up. He let go of his hold and zoomed to the door.

I hurried up behind him, it was dark but I could see a small girly figure. And deep red glowing eyes.

It was definitely a vampire, maybe it was that girl who took Jake. I couldn't hear what they were saying but it was definitely a girl voice.

"Bella" she said.

I turned on the lamp. Alice?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**JPOV**

The pain was still there. I could still feel it. So to get my mind off of it so I tried to listen around to see if I could recognize any of my surroundings. All I could hear was the pitter - patter of the rain outside, it was light but I could faintly hear it. I tried to focus my hearing to see if I could understand what they were saying.

"…**this was the only way? You couldn't possibly…?"** I think the dark hair one said.

"**No Scarlett I couldn't if you…the help you need."**

"**How could they…they're different than me. Hell than us."**

"**They…see…future, I think they ca…help you control it."**

"**And what about you Chloe? You shift…different people, they won't…able to help."**

Then I heard a crash.

"**Yes they will!" Chloe said.**

Then I heard footsteps coming closer and closer. And there she was, fists clenched, nostrils flared, and her blonde hair in a mess.

"You didn't hear any of that did you?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"Scarlett! Ease off!" she yelled.

Then the pain was completely gone. You would think that the first thing running through my mind would be to try to escape, but it wasn't.

"I'm going to tell you something," she said while walking around me. "That probably won't interest you but I'm gonna tell you anyway. You probably didn't guess but Scarlett is just my half sister. You see our mother was a bit of a slut. And my father adored me and my mother. Now when my father had found out she was pregnant with another man's child he went ballistic and left for 13 years. I was 4 at the time. While he was gone Scarlett and I bonded. I took care of her when my mom went out drinking. When he finally came back he was different, colder, and more distant. And his eyes were red. He could barely come 10 feet in front of me. Now can you guess what happened to him?"

I grunted in response.

"Ok I'll spill. He went vampire. So continuing on, one night he brought us both to the forest. Bit us and left us there, stinging in pain. When we finally woke up he was sitting there, our mother in hand unconscious. Scarlett reacted differently than I did. He demanded that we feed off of her. Scarlett refused, I on the other hand fed gladly. I forced Scarlett to feed on our mother. So here we are today." She looked up closely at my face, "what no tears for my depressing tale?"

I couldn't stand it anymore. I swung my arms out to get her away. But they were so heavy to lift off the ground.

She shook her finger. "No no no."

"Chloe?" the other one said.

She seemed annoyed, "what?"

"We have company."

"you take care of it I'm going out for a while."

**BPOV **

"Alice what…what happened? Your eyes."

"Bella with Jasper gone. I just…gave in I couldn't help it."

She began stepping closer and closer. Every time she took a step forward I took one back.

She took a deep breath in and by then I thought I was a goner. But what was I thinking this was Alice she would never hurt me.

"Bella please don't. I won't hurt you I promise. Bella please."

I felt dizzy. I wobbled around, and landed on the loveseat. "Just give me a second." I looked over at Edward. He looked anxious and worried. When Alice came another foot toward me he started hovering over me.

"Edward please I won't hurt her." She said.

"Okay" he said.

She told me all about what happened when she found out about Jasper.

At about midnight while Edward was out hunting, Alice and I were just sitting out on the porch. I heard a rumbling around in the bushes. We both looked up and I saw a muzzle. Jake?

"Sam" she said.

"What? Huh how do you know?"

"You said 'Jake' out loud"

"Oh" I hadn't noticed I said that out loud.

Her nails started to claw up the wooden chair. "Hey Bella does Edward have any…Uhhh blood in the house."

"Uhhh yeah I think in the mini fridge in the pantry."

She was back in like 6 seconds. "Nothing there."

"Oh sorry. If it's not there I don't know where it would be."

She just sat back down nails clawing deeper into the chair. I looked over at her she looked so uncomfortable. Biting her lip and running her tongue against her teeth over and over.

"Alice maybe you should just go…"

"Bella no I promised I'd stay with you until Edward got back."

"But I'll be fine, I'll go inside and lock up all the doors and windows."

"No, I'm staying here until he gets back."

"but…" she cut me off.

"Bella." She warned.

"Okay I'm back," Edward said, "Bella what did you do? stab her with a pencil or something?" he joked.

I got up to go back inside, "It was a pen" I joked back.

"I'm gonna go wash my face be right back" I said.

"Okay. You hungry?"

"no I'm fine."

When I finished I walked into the bedroom to find that Edward wasn't there. I searched around the house. The last room was the pantry. I opened the door to find a girl huddled in the corner back to me. It was the same girl who took Jacob. Red eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Hello little human."


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's been a while. I've had a bit of a writer's block. If you have any ideas of comments…message me!**

**Chapter 13**

**JPOV**

Again I tried to listen in to see who their lucky visitor was.

"**Who are you?" **the dark haired one said.

"**I heard that you were asking about the Cullen's."**

"**Oh so you're the one…sister asked for. You do know we had a meet arranged."**

"**Yes but…so I came here first. Care…explain?"**

"**Please…ome in Dr."**

Dr. Cullen?

"**He's here. I smell him."**

"**It's an awful smell isn't it? It kinda smells lik…doesn't it?"**

She thinks I smell bad?

I zoned out for a while to try to remember if I saw anything that looked familiar when they dragged me here. All I remember was things fading in and out. My vision got lighter than just turned black.

I tried zoning back into the conversation.

"…**so you can help right?"**

"**You're assuming things that aren't all true. You need to ask an older vampire. I am in no use to you."**

"**I think you can help us and you're holding back."**

"**I have told you all that I know. Now I'm leaving, so there's no need to meet tomorrow. Just hand over the werewolf."**

"**Sorry he's not mine to give. You'll have to chat it up with my sister. Bye bye now."**

Then she appeared next to me.

"Well never suspected vampire to want a werewolf. Why are you so special?"

"That's none of your business. Why don't you just let me go? I know you don't like me much. You've gotten your information. The blonde one is gone. Just tell her that I overpowered you and got away."

She chuckled. "As if. And I guess you weren't listening in too carefully. I didn't get the answers I wanted. I don't like not getting what I want. And I would love to let you go, even better kill you. But Chloe is a bit older and I really don't want to piss her off."

"Cant say I didn't give you the opportunity."

She laughed again, footsteps fading away.

**BPOV**

"Wha…what are you doing here? Where's Edward?" I stuttered.

She got up and started circling the kitchen, every time I heard the tapping of her black stiletto boots hitting the floor I shuttered.

"You have a nice house here. How much you spend on renovations?"

"You didn't answer my questions." I managed.

"Well no one ever answers my questions so why should I answer yours?" she said as she was fiddling with the picture frames on the walls in the kitchen.

"Where is he?" I demanded.

"Chill out he's probably still hunting. So don't scream if you do," she giggled, "well I think you know what'll happen. Do you need me to explain it to you? I'd be more than happy to use one of your little friends for a demonstration."

"No. No don't please. What do you want from me? We got you a meeting with the Cullen's already what more do you want?"

"Well I figured that they didn't care much for your little wolfy boy. It seems to me the only one who'll care if he's dead is you." Her face was inches from mine now. "But the Cullen's they just love you don't they?"

"How…how did you…?" I answered my own question. "You're a shape shifter."

"Well not a wolf shifter but yeah." She took an elegant bow.

"Are you going to hurt me?"

"Not if completely necessary little one. I have no intentions of killing you yet." A sinister smile stretched across her face.

"Then why…"

She interrupted, "Oh come on you didn't figure it out? You're my next hostage."


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it's such a short chapter…life has been crazee! I've had a bit of a writer's block. If you have any ideas or comments…message me!**

**Chapter 14**

**JPOV**

This chick was really starting to get on my nerves. This place reeked of blood sucker and it was giving me a headache. My muscles were torn and it was taking them forever to heal. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. When I opened them I saw the creepy brunette inches away from my face.

"Okay I'm letting you go now…if you even try to bite me I'll take you down got it?"

I grunted in response.

She smiled and then suddenly all the pain went away. I felt free of all the hurt I've been suffering through. I stood up and looked her straight in the eye.

"Well," she said, "great seein' you, hope I never do again. Exits that way."

I thought about attacking her but my instinct said not to. So I took off. I needed to go see if Bella was okay.

…..

As I got close to the house the smell of him was wearing a bit thin. It was strange Edward was always with her. He never left her side. I definitely smelled something else though. It got stronger and stronger as I got closer. Something wasn't right.

When I walked up to the door step I listened to hear if there was any movement in the house. At last I heard a laugh. And it wasn't Bella's.

When I heard that sinister laugh all the hairs on my arms and neck rose. I barged in and headed to the kitchen, where I found Bella pressed up against the wall and Edward holding her there.

**BPOV**

She was a shape shifter. She could take anyone's appearance. She posed as Edward when Jake came in.

"J...j...Jake. It's not him. It's…" she cut me off by pressing her forearm against my throat. Cutting off my air. Then craned her head to look Jake in the eyes. The creases of her mouth rose.

"Get off her!" Jake yelled.

She kept flashing from Edward to herself. She finally let me go and I squirmed towards Jake. He pushed me in the back of him.

"Well hello there hot stuff. My sister let you out?" She said, shaking her head, "I'll have to have a very long conversation with her. You see releasing you was not part of my plan." Then her eyes focused on something behind me. I refused to lose my concentration, especially if she was bluffing. She pouted her lips and said, "Oh well hello there."

**EPOV**

I sensed something. Something was off. I had this intense feeling that Bella was in danger…again. As I got closer and closer to the house I could only smell Jakes scent. Which didn't make sense. He was being held hostage. I tried to see if I could smell Alice or Bella but Jake's stench over powered it.

I stopped in the doorway and I was about to turn back towards the woods to look for Alice but I paused when I heard Jake yell, "Get off her!"

I ran into the house and there I stopped at the doorway leading to the kitchen. There I saw Jake, Bella and the blonde vamp who was interested in Carlisle.

The vamp finally noticed me and said, "Oh well hello there."

I stepped up and put Bella behind me. Jake had a hold on her arm but he let go after I arched my eyebrow, giving him that 'Don't you dare' look.

I focused on the vamp, "What are you doing here. We made a deal. I got you what you wanted; this was not part of it."

She leaned her head down, hair covering her face. She let out a small giggle. When she raised her head she had the most sinister look on her lips. "What is it about this human that you both love so much? I have to admit though she does smell pretty good." She stepped up closer to me. Her face inches from mine, "It's her blood isn't it. I bet that's what it is." She cocks her head to the side and looks carefully into my eyes. "And you've tasted it haven't you?" This thought amuses her. She walks around the kitchen; she spots the program I've been designing for Jasper's memorial.

She smiles and shakes her head. "Your brother I assume?"

I just stand there and take a deep breath in.

She turned back towards me. "Back to her. I'm assuming you both love her. Mortal enemies must work together to protect the girl they love…how Disney. Well this is an intriguing development. You wouldn't mind if I had just a taste would ya?"

She started leaning forward and I grabbed her firmly by the arm.

"Don't you dare touch her." Jake growled.

She sighed. "Huh, well I suppose I'll just have to try again later. Bye bye now." She waved her hand and winked.


End file.
